


innocence

by moondustis



Series: heaven all around me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: your short lived romance with jung jaehyun.





	innocence

if you believed soulmates were real you would probably say jung jaehyun was yours.

you can’t tell exactly how you two have met because he has been there for your whole life. your mothers had been best friends since high school and two years after he was born, you came along.

you remember almost everything, most of it being related to the church you two went religiously. you lived in a small catholic town so there wasn’t many options other than attending church every sunday and knowing every song about god there was.

you remember sitting next to jaehyun every sunday morning and when you were upset because your mother made you attend it, he would do silly things to make you smile. he treated you like a little sister, walking with you to school, helping you with algebra and making sure no one bothered you.

it changes when he starts high school. he gets more beautiful, puberty treating him so well that all the girls in the school swoon over him. but he’s not one to go messing around, everyone knows jaehyun is a good church boy that every mother would have to see her daughter married to.

you start seeing him differently after that, all the romance books you read getting into your head. you would swoon over him like all the other girls, every time he smiled at you making the butterflies in your stomach go crazy.

two years later, when you are starting high school and he’s on his senior year, it all changes again. jaehyun asks you out on a date, out of nowhere, and after the date he kisses you on the front porch of your house.

you start dating for the delight of both your mothers and it’s everything you ever thought it would be. jaehyun is sweet and so gentle to you that you can’t help but be putty on his hands.

——

you loved being underneath jaehyun. his arms caging you in so you feel safe and loved. you were both in his bedroom, after having a nice date at the local ice cream shop.

his mouth still tastes like the chocolate ice cream he had when he presses his lips against yours, moving them slowly while one of his hands draw circles on your exposed waist.

this isn’t new, you and jaehyun kissed all the time. it was one of your favorite things in the world, having him close to you and his lips against yours. what was new was the hard on you felt pressing against your exposed thigh.

you don’t mention it, just continue to kiss him back with the same passion as him. he moves his hand to your hair and deepens the kiss, tongue pushing inside of your mouth and you let of you a surprised whine.

he moves from your lips to your neck after a few more kisses and there’s a pleasant tingle at the bottom of your stomach when he grips your thigh with his free hand. this is definitely new, every time you two would make out it would always stay at just kissing, no hands wondering.

you let out an embarrassing moan when he sucks on an specific sensitive spot on your neck, you can feel yourself getting wet and it’s suddenly too much at once for you. “jaehyun” you call his name, tapping him on his hip to get his attention.

his lips are red from all the kissing when he looks up at you and his pupils are blown out. you figure you must look like that too. “what is it, baby?”

“i… uhm” for some reason you can’t look at his eyes, embarrassed by the things you were doing “don’t you think we are going too far?”

you had never talked about this before, having sex that is. you just figured that because you were both good church people it wouldn’t be happening soon. not until you were married at least. jaehyun seems to have other ideas because he chuckles before saying “did you want to stop?”

he presses a loving kiss to your cheek and then one on the tip of your nose, making you giggle. “no…” you are sure there’s a blush all over your face “i just don’t know how to do any of this stuff.”

“it’s okay, angel” he says pressing one last kiss on your forehead “i can teach you everything, would you like that?”

you just nod at his proposition and then he’s kissing you again. it’s a bit harder now and with more purpose, his hands moving around your body more surely now.

it makes you feel a little weird, jealous maybe, at the fact that he knows what he is doing, has done this before with someone. but still you lift your arms when he asks you to remove your blouse. you’re left in only your simple baby pink bra and your skirt, jaehyun looking at you like you’re good enough to eat. at this point, with the way he has been kissing you, there’s probably a wet patch on your panties that you’re not very proud of you.

he kisses your neck again, a shiver running through your whole body. you’re so lost in the way he’s marking your neck that you don’t notice his hand moving on your thighs, then inside of your skirt until he has two fingers pressed against your clothed heat.

“is this okay, baby?” he asks after you let out a whine. his eyes are glued to your face, just waiting for your consent to keep moving.

“y-yes, please” is your answer and then he’s removing your panties and skirt, leaving your bare for him.

you don’t expect him to go down on you so your whole body arches of the bed when his lips press against your sensitive clit. you can feel how wet you are and he can too, his tongue licking all the way down to your entrance, and then up again.

the way he flicks his tongue against you has you moaning his name, hands moving to grip at his hair. he does it so well that there’s no way he hasn’t done it before.

you come when two of his fingers are inside of you, stretching you out so well that it leaves you seeing white.

when you catch your breath and open your eyes you see him standing up, his pants coming down as he smile sweetly at you. “was it good, sweetheart?”

you love the pet names so much. there’s nothing in the world that makes you more excited than knowing that jaehyun adores you. that he treats you like a delicate little thing even if you are far from that.

“yes, it was amazing.” you reply and in the blink of an eye he’s fully naked and back on top of you.

he kisses you again, once and twice, with no rush. you can feel his erection against your stomach and you desperately want it inside of you.

“i’m going to fuck you so good.” he says, pressing a kiss to your chest “you’re never going to forget how well i took your virginity away, baby.”

it’s exciting how he has a way with his words like this, it’s makes you want it even more. makes you want it so much that in a second you’re begging him to do it.

it stings a little when he eases in, nothing unbearable and in a couple of minutes you’re ready for it. you stare up at his face, his eyes shut close while his hand holds you hard by the waist. he sighs in relief when you finally tell him to move, the look on his face blissed out like this is the best he has ever felt.

he moves slowly at first, so you can get adjusted to it but he seems to lose his patience after a while, grunts coming out of his mouth as he pounds into you a little faster. “fuck, baby.” his voice is hoarse and it makes you tighten around him “your virgin cunt feels so tight around me, it’s so fucking good.”

you can only reply with a moan, nails drawing little crescents on his back as he fucks your harder, getting you closer to your second orgasm of the night.

“are you going to cum, angel?” he asks when he feels you tighten around him again “is my little virgin slut going to cum all over my cock? huh? how does it feel having a cock inside of you for the first time?”

“it’s so g-good” you can barely get the words out of your mouth “please, make me cum.”

he fucks you so well that in no time you’re coming with his name on your lips, whole body shaking. he doesn’t stop pounding into you until he’s coming too, spilling inside of you and face pressing on your neck with a groan.

you’re too tired to move after so he helps you clean up, making you giggle with the kisses he presses against your face.

you feel on cloud nine.

———

four months later he gets accepted into his dream university. on another state and very, very far, from your old little small town.

six months later you are saying your goodbyes and he breaks up with you. your heart shatters in a million tiny particles but you understand it. when he says he loves you, you don’t doubt him for a moment.

in that moment you think that if soulmates were real, jaehyun was yours only for that small period of time. like he was meant to teach you about all the things he did and then leave you to live your own life.

you say you love him back and wave goodbye as your first soulmates leaves you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis and request a fic there :)  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com


End file.
